The Princess And The Peasant
by emily6851
Summary: Sansa loves everything about the princess. But does she feel the same? Please R


Sansa x Myrcella

In Sansa's eyes, she was beautiful in every way. Everything from her bright, golden locks to her brilliant green eyes, to her small, undeveloped breasts. Myrcella Baratheon was the very definition of beautiful. In addition, even though she was so young, she was strong willed, brave, and kind hearted.

Sansa was sitting at the royal table with the Queen Regent and her children, Joffrey, Tommen, and Myrcella. To Sansa, the queen regent was a bitch, and Joffrey was a cruel asshole. Tommen was too weak to do anything. Myrcella was the only thing that was right in the family. Especially since she was the only one that was sorry that both her father and Sansa's had died. The others were all feasting because Cersei had become the queen regent until Joffrey came of age.

Myrcella had a stern look on her face, as opposed to the soft, kind one she usually has. Then a stranger walked up to Myrcella. "I'm sorry for your loss princess." He said as he grabbed her arm comfortingly. 'What would it be like if Myrcella grabbed me like that?' Sansa thought.

"I thank you for your kind words." Myrcella said courteously. She brought her hand to the strangers and slowly pushed it off of her. 'I wonder how her skin would feel on my hand. How it would feel to touch her. Not just her hand, but everywhere. How it would feel if she touched me.' Sansa found herself deep in thought until she heard Myrcella say her name.

"Sorry, what was that?" Sansa asked. Everyone was looking at her as Myrcella walked up to her.

"Sansa, are you feeling okay?" Myrcella asked. She brought her hand up to Sansa's forehead. 'Oh my god, her skin is so smooth.' That was when she noticed that she felt really uncomfortable between her legs.

"Umm, actually I don't feel too well. May I be excused to my room?"

"Of course Sansa dear." Cersei replied. Sansa hurried out of the hall up to her room. Everyone would be down in the hall for a few more hours, so she didn't bother to close the door. She quickly shed her clothes and smallclothes and lay down on the bed, spreading her legs.

She brought her hands to her breasts and began massaging them, one in each hand. She drew circles around her nipple until it was hard as a rock, and then began to lightly pinch them. Her nipples were bigger than she'd want them to be, but it was worth it because they were extremely sensitive. Sansa applied more and more pressure, and then began to twist and pull them until she ached.

She loved it when someone was rough with her. It felt amazing to be pinched and bitten everywhere. Grabbing her right breast, she brought her nipple to her mouth and began to bite on it hard. 'What if Myrcella was the one biting my nipple.' She moaned at the thought and her breast fell back into place.

Sansa trailed her hand down to her mound and slowly began to stroke it. 'And what if it was Myrcella's tongue licking up and down my opening.' She used her right hand to spread her lips open wide and stuck two fingers inside of herself. She was so wet, she could've stuck her entire fist in her right now, but she wanted it to last.

She slowly began to pump her fingers in and out and she let out a loud moan. "Oh Myrcella. Don't stop." It was then that she heard an audible gasp and she immediately looked around her room until her eyes fell to the door frame. "Princess Myrcella!" she gasped. Sansa quickly brought her knees up to her face, trying to hide herself with her legs. "I was just…"

"It's okay. Can I come in?" Sansa slowly nodded and Myrcella walked in and sat down on the bed next to her. With her this close, there was no way that Sansa could have hid all of herself, but she tried anyway by hugging her knees tighter. "I came upstairs to see if you were feeling better. I brought you some water." Myrcella brought up a cup of water that Sansa didn't see before and handed it to her. Sansa released herself and accepted the water, though she still tried to hide herself and kept her knees up.

"Thank you princess. I'm feeling much better now." Sansa said.

"Sansa, you are to be wed to my brother, almost making us sisters. You are as much a princess as I am. More even. You are to be queen when you come of age, are you not?" Myrcella said.

Sansa seemed to forget that she was naked and allowed her knees to fall flat on the bed. "I guess so." She said, trying to sound excited. Then, she realized that her knees had fallen and quickly brought them back up as fast as she could, blushing.

"Please Sansa. Like I said, we are sisters. You do not need to hide yourself from me." Myrcella said.

"It is true that we are sisters, but I wouldn't even let my own true sister look at me naked. And I have no desire to see her either." Sansa replied.

"You mean you have not seen your siblings naked before?" Myrcella asked. Sansa gave a slight nod in dissent. "I have seen both of my brothers naked. And although mother does not approve of them looking at me, they have before as well." She brought her hands up to Sansa's legs and tugged on them. Sansa, after a little hesitation, let her legs finally fall, fully revealing herself to the princess. Myrcella began to stare at her, looking up and down Sansa's body from head to foot. 'She is looking at me. And it seems she enjoys doing so.' She could barely restrain herself from covering her breasts, but somehow she managed.

"Sansa, I don't know why you bothered to cover yourself. You're beautiful. Absolutely stunning." Myrcella said. Sansa gave her a nice smile, but she was still blushing. "You're still nervous. If it makes you feel better…" Myrcella started. She began to shed all of her clothes, until there was nothing but skin. "You can look at me too."

Her breasts were bigger than they appeared under her clothes. Although still small, they weren't completely flat. Also, Myrcella had a tiny bit of blonde hair over her mound. Sansa couldn't take her eyes off of her. Her eyes were roaming up and down her body, pausing briefly at her mound, which was slightly glistening in the light, and her nipples, which were already hard. Whether it was from cold or arousal, Sansa could not say.

It was Myrcella's turn to blush this time. Although she was more comfortable around Sansa than Sansa was around Myrcella, she wasn't used to so much attention to her body. "Are you feeling nervous?" Sansa teased, smiling. "Maybe this will help." Sansa flipped herself onto Myrcella's body, straddling her waist, and planted a quick kiss on her lips. When Sansa pulled back, Myrcella brought her hands to the back of her head and pulled her back in for another kiss, this one searing with passion.

Myrcella dragged her hands down Sansa's spine and traced her finger right in between Sansa's ass cheeks. She let out a surprised moan when Myrcella dipped her finger inside her ass hole and Myrcella took the opportunity to slip her tongue inside of Sansa's mouth.

Myrcella flipped them over so that she was on top and began to kiss down Sansa's neck. She began to lick down between her breasts, and then attached herself to Sansa's left nipple. When she began to nibble on it, Sansa arched her back, trying to force her breast deeper into Myrcella's face.

Myrcella got the message and began to bite harder on her nipple. 'This is a dream come true! Myrcella is here, naked, on top of me, playing with my breast.' She moaned at the thought. "Please Myrcella. Enough teasing. I need more." Sansa begged.

Unfortunately for Sansa, Myrcella was in a playful mood. "Oh really? What do you want me to do?" she teased.

"Ugh you know what I want you to do. Please Myrcella." Sansa said.

"You I'm still younger than you. I need you to tell me exactly what you want me to do." Myrcella said.

"Please. Lick me." Sansa said. Myrcella began to lick a line right up from Sansa's naval, between her breasts, and to her mouth. "Oh. No. Myrcella please."

"I think you need to be a little more specific than that." Myrcella chuckled.

"I need you to eat me out between my legs!" Sansa said, obviously not being able to take any more.

Myrcella slid down Sansa's body and said, "That was all you had to say." She grabbed Sansa's legs and pushed them up over her shoulders. Myrcella licked up her slit and said, "Mmm Sansa you taste so good." Sansa blushed and began bucking into Myrcella's face, spreading her juices all over her face. She took Sansa's clit into her mouth and began sucking on it. She also stuck two fingers into her and began pumping then in and out.

The only thing in Sansa's head at this point was how amazing this felt. She's never been with anyone, even though she had been using her fingers for years. She'd imagined someone eating her out hundreds of times, but she never imagined it would feel this good.

Sansa's legs pressed onto the back of Myrcella's neck, forcing her deeper into her. When Myrcella stuck two more fingers into her slit, it was enough to push Sansa over the edge. "OH MY GOD YES! RIGHT THERE! PLEASE DON'T STOP! KEEP GOING!" Sansa was in pure bliss as she rode out her orgasm.

When she came to, she saw Myrcella's face above her own. When they locked lips, Sansa flipped them over. "Close your eyes." Sansa said. "I have a surprise for you." Myrcella did as she was told, and Sansa got up and walked over to her dresser. She opened the bottom drawer and pulled out Arya's old wooden sword.

At least, it used to be a sword. Since Arya gave it to her, she has been shaving it down so that both ends were round. She had been saving it for a special occasion, and she thought this was the perfect time.

"Are your eyes still closed?" Sansa asked.

"Ya." Myrcella replied.

"Good. You're gonna love this." Sansa walked up to Myrcella and positioned herself between her legs. When she looked at Myrcella's mound, it was practically dripping with her arousal. Slowly, Sansa slid the wood up Myrcella's slit. She gripped the bed sheets with her hands and let out a loud moan. Sansa left it inside of her and flipped her over onto her stomach. Using her hands, Sansa spread Myrcella's ass cheeks and began to lick at her ass hole. She released one cheek and grabbed the wood and began to pump it in and out.

When Sansa stuck her tongue inside her back entrance, Myrcella let out a moan that echoed through the entire castle. After a few moments, Myrcella began to scream and Sansa fucked her with the rod faster. When she calmed down, Sansa pulled her face out of her butt and pulled the wood out of her slit.

They both collapsed on the bed next to each other, exhausted. "So, how'd I do?" Myrcella asked.

"You did wonderful." Sansa responded. Within minutes, they were both intertwined within each other's arms and asleep on the bed.


End file.
